The Omega Unit
by The Reaper Only
Summary: The God Eater Units in the Far East Brach are categorize by numbers from 1 to 7, but there is another Unit between them that is called "Omega Unit". This Unit is formed only by one God Eater and she works alongside the First Unit when they aren't in duty. She is considered as the strongest God Eater in the Branch, but why Tragedy follow her everywhere she go? (During GER Storyline)
1. Captain of the Special Unit

**This is a complete Rewrite of my very first fanfiction. I change a lot of things but i keep my OCs. Also this will go through the GER Storyline. I'm also writing "Prototype God Arc" If you want to read it go ahead, that story is almost done. Tell me what do you think about this new story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : Captain of the Special Unit

In the middle of the night, on an old house in the Outer Ghetto, music could be heard. More specifically, a piano. Inside of the house, a girl of at least 10 years old was playing the piano. She was playing a beautiful song called " _River flows in you_ ". She plays it every time her mother wasn't at home, her sister was in the kitchen hearing the music without making any noise. The girl keeps playing the same song over and over again, perfectly. She stops and looks at her hands, she was trembling because of the cold air coming through the window. She stands up and leave the piano.

"Naomi" The sister call her. She shows herself, it was like Naomi was looking at a mirror. Mayushi was her twin sister, they look exactly the same. Naomi looks at her sister and yawn. "Come back to bed, Mom will come back. She always does, i'm sure of it" Mayushi smile. Naomi didn't say a thing, she went to the bed with her. Both girls sleep together, they share the same bed with their mother. But since she works late, They had to sleep alone. Their father died in an Aragami invasion, months ago and their mother tries to do the best she could to pay for the food, clothes and the house. Mayushi sleep like a stone, but Naomi was still up. She gets up from the bed in silence and go back to her piano. The front door opens and their mother was back. Naomi runs to the door and saw her mother with a bag in her hand.

"Mom, welcome back" She said with a smile. Her mother didn't say a word. She just pats her head and sit on a chair. Naomi could notice the sadness in her eyes, something happened today.

"Naomi, i have news. Big news" She said with a tired face. She raises her arm and show to her an Armlet stuck in her arm. "From now on, your mother is a God Eater"

"Really?" Naomi asks with a smile on her face. Her mother returns the smile

"Yes... Can you play the piano for me? I want to hear you playing. That always makes me happy" She said. Naomi runs to the piano and sit down. She starts playing the same song she's been playing before her mother come back. " _River flows in you_ " by Yiruma. Naomi was smiling while she was playing. She was oblivious to what it will happen in the next few days, her mother knew it too well and that makes her sad. She wanted to spend the rest of those days with her daughters...

* * *

 _ **9 Years Later...**_

The Director of Fenrir Far East Branch Johannes Von Schicksal was in his office, looking through some files on his computer. He was looking at a list of possible matches for the New-Type God Eater. But no one was a match. He close the files and then he receives a call from Far East Branch's operator Hibari Takeda.

"Pardon the interruption, Director. I believe Norn has found a Potential match for a New-Type God Eater. I'm sending you the data to your personal terminal right now" Said Hibari

"Very Good" He said with a tired tone on his voice "What's his name?" The Director asks and open a new file on his computer. The picture of a boy appears and next to it the information. The boy have blond short hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black T-shirt and blue pants at the moment Fenrir took the picture. ( _AN: It's the default character in the Character Creation. Also shown in the trailer of GER_ )

"His name is Yuu Kannagi"

"I see" The Director look at the files and see all the information popping out almost immediately.

 **Name:** Yuu Kannagi

 **Birth Date:** September 24, 2054 (17 years old)

 **Blood Type** : +O

There was a lot of information about him, Johannes read it all skipping some parts that aren't relevant for him, at least for now. "Hmm... Let's get him down here to take the aptitude test" He said and was about to end the call.

"Director, Naomi from the Omega Unit leave a message for you. She'll be back in a couple of hours and she finishes the mission without difficulty"

"Excellent, call her and tell her that she come to see me as soon as she enters the Den"

"Yes, Director" The call Ended and the Director look at his computer. He opens the files about the Omega Unit, there was only a few of God Eaters that were part of that Special Unit. He was looking at the files of her only remaining member, Naomi Kurokami.

"She didn't let us down. Our strongest God Eater"

* * *

A girl was walking through the deserted streets of the old city, only sand covers the street and the cars were completely destroyed. The lone girl was covering her face with a black hood. She was wearing a black overcoat with the logo of Fenrir on her back, underneath the overcoat she wears a long sleeve blue shirt with a black tie loosened, gray pants and black boots.

"I'm near" She Said. Naomi Kurokami was returning from a difficult mission. She was sent to the south to hunt down an unusual Aragami. It was a smaller version of an Ouroboros, Sakaki insisted that she needs to take care of it before more of those appear. Naomi knew why, that Aragami was immune to almost every element and her God Arc was almost useless against it. She was lucky to figure it out its weakness before it was too late. Naomi takes out her hood and look around the area. Her long white hair blow with the wind ( _AN: Her hairstyle is 19 in the Character Creation_ ), her eye color is purple and she has a scar on her left cheek. The scar was the result of a fight with a man years ago, before she become a God Eater.

"Hibari told me that I need to get to the church. Lindow and the rest of the First Unit is there on a mission. When they're done, they'll wait for me" Naomi talk to herself. Going alone on mission is pretty hard so she, must of the time, talk to herself. Naomi put her God Arc over her shoulder and keep walking. Her God Arc uses a Short Sword (Claudia) and a Buckler Shield (Incitatus). Naomi looks around the corner of the street and saw the church. It was 4 blocks away from her. She walks right toward the church and arrive in a couple of minutes. Naomi never let her guard down, she was alert in case an Aragami tries to attack her, but to her surprise the streets were empty, there wasn't any Aragami around, not even Ogretails. She went around the church and saw the corpse of a Vajra on the floor. Next to it was Lindow and the rest of the First Unit, Lindow was extracting the core while Soma and Sakuya protect him for any Aragami that try to jump on them. Naomi walks toward them and Sakuya notices her and wave her hand. Naomi just smiles at her.

"Well, well, well. You arrive faster than we expected" Said Sakuya "How did it go?"

"I come back in one piece. What do you expect?" Naomi smirk

"Yeah, i don't know why i'm asking. You get the job done in a blink of an eye" She said

"Well, this was a little harder. I went without any information about the Aragami and almost cost me and arm... Or worst" Said Naomi. "Just because it looks like an Ouroboros doesn't mean it have the same weakness"

"At least you came back safely" Said Lindow and extract the core. "That's all that matter. It's nice to see you again, Naomi"

"Thanks, Lindow" Naomi looks at Soma. "What about you, Soma?"

"... Good Job" He said with his usual face and turn around. Naomi sighs

"The same old Soma" Said Naomi. "You never change" Then Naomi and turn to Lindow "You are done here?"

"Yep, let's go back" He said and the whole group leaves the area

"Finally, i'm starving" Said Sakuya "Speaking of, what're they serving today?" She asks and Lindow didn't know what to answer

"Well, Admittedly, I wasn't paying a lot of attention at the last supply meeting..." He thought for a moment "Wait! I just remembered. Some new engineered corn or something" Said Lindow. He didn't care about the food, as long he has something to eat, but Sakuya was picky when it's about food.

"Ugh. You mean that same overgrown corn-on-the-cob fiasco?" She asks "It's so hard to chew"

"Yeah, we're having a bit of a lean year... We should be glad we're getting fed at all" Said Lindow.

"I could eat anything now. These last days I didn't eat at all" Said Naomi. She actually had food, but only for two days. She was out for five whole days, so she had to ration everything. In the end she runs out of food on the third day. Luckily, Naomi could last without food for days. "I could kill for anything to eat now"

"Hey, Soma. How about a trade? You like corn" Sakuya asks to Soma, but he didn't seem like he would trade his food for corn. True, he likes corn, but sometimes he prefers to eat what they give him in the Cafeteria.

"Don't think so" He turns her down quickly

"Come on. If we're not back soon, we'll get a lotta nothing" Said Lindow and they finally leave the area

* * *

As soon they got back to the Den, Naomi was called to the Director's office. She went right at his office without complaining about how hungry or how tired she was. She enters the office and the Director was waiting for her, sitting on his chair with his computer in front of him. Naomi walks to the center of the room and look at him right at his face.

"Welcome back, Kurokami" Said the Director with his usual authoritarian tone. "The mission was completed without any difficulty?"

"Yes" She answer him. "The Aragami is dead and i bring the core, alongside with resources for Dr Sakaki's investigations. I'll give my report to Tsubaki like always"

"Very well. Before you go, there's something that you need to know" He said and Naomi look at him strangely. "In the next weeks, maybe months, there won't be missions for the Omega Unit. There's been few Large Aragamis in the Far East so you can take a rest" The Omega Unit take care of the Large and dangerous Aragamis, like the Ouroboros and some others. This is Good News for Naomi, not only because she's the only remaining member of the this Special Unit, because she can rest for a while. Since she become a God Eater she didn't have vacations.

"Thanks, Director" Naomi bow to him. She didn't show a smile, but she was indeed happy on the inside.

"Still, you'll be helping to the First Unit. There are two new recruits that will be assigned to the Unit and i want you to help them in anything they need"

"... That's Lindow's problem, Sir"

"He's the Leader but you are still part of the First Unit when you are not in missions assigned to the "Omega Unit". Which leads me to my next question. Why don't you let others God Eaters be part of the Unit? Soma is perfect for that Unit and Gina Dickinson came to my office asking about the Unit"

"Director, How many God Eaters were in the Unit?" She asks

"Five God Eaters, Three Corporals, One Lieutenant and One Medic Private. Including you, they were six" He answers

"All of them, dead. In one single mission, all because one tiny error for our part. That monster destroy us, i won't let that happen again. That's why if i'm taking in another God Eater, he must pass my test first. If they can't then they are not worth my time. They should stay here, fighting the small ones" Naomi put her hands on the Directors desk. "Far away from this branch, there is Aragami that could turn us to dust in the blink of an eye. The Omega Unit should have the strongest God Eaters and also those who knows their own limits. Besides... I think i'm better alone. If i die outside, then i won't drag someone with me" Naomi turn around and went to the door. "I'll talk to Gina and explain her the situation. If she thinks she can pass my test, then she's welcome. I won't less someone die unnecessarily outside those walls" She gets out of the office and the Director was left alone in the office.

"I touch a nerve there" The Director open a file on his computer. It was Naomi's family files, all her family were part of the God Eaters (except for her father). Johannes saw the last information of the file...

 _ **Makoto Kuromaki** : 35 years old. Killed by an Aragami in the Outer Ghetto. Body not found (2027-2062)_

 _ **Yukari Kurokami** : 36 years old. Joined in 2062. First Generation Gods Eater, Sniper Corporal (Gun type God Arc) KIA by Unknown Aragami in the Infernal Subway._

 _ **Mayushi Kurokami** : 15 years old. Joined in 2067. First Generation Gods Eater, Assault Corporal_ _(Blade type God Arc) KIA by Unknown Aragami in the Infernal Subway._

 _ **Naomi Kurokami** : 19 years old. Joined in 2067. First Generation Gods Eater, Captian (Blade type God Arc). Only survivor of the Omega Unit and current Captian of said Unit._

"Tragedy follow you around, Kurokami. Be careful or you'll end up like them"


	2. Training the Recruits

_**I just finished my other God Eater fanfic, Prototype God Arc. Now i can focus in this one XD Now my only problem is University, work and time. But i'll make an effort like always :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Training the Recruits

The aptitude test was more normal than Yuu was expecting. He just needed to place his hand in the machine and nothing more, but he had to admit that it still hurt a lot. The Armlet that he had in his right arm will stay there for the rest of his life so he has to get used to it. He was told to stay at the entrance and wait until they call him for medical checkup. He did as they say and wait in the entrance. No one was there besides a girl at a desk, talking through her earpiece and a boy sitting in a corner, he was looking around. Yuu sigh and sit next to him.

The boy has unkempt orange hair, with a lock of hair hanging between his eyes, wears a yellow and orange stripes cloth cap with earflaps and a scarf with brown and beige stripes. He wears some kind of a sleeveless yellow cardigan open up to the chest with a logo in the back, and below that, a sleeveless black shirt with cobwebs pattern, orange shorts with black vertical stripes, zips at the knee level that always keeps open, and pockets on the sides, along with matching shoes that reach below the ankles.

Yuu think that his clothes were weird. The boy looks at him and talk to him. "Sup! Want some gum?" He asks

"... Sure. Why not?" He said. The boy looks through his pockets but they were empty

"Let see... Oh, I'm all out. Looks like i just downed the last piece. Sorry 'bout that" He apologizes

"It's okay" Said Yuu and looks away for a moment. "You are new here too?" He asks

"Yeah, i just take the aptitude test. I done it before you so I got a nanosecond of experience on you" He said with a smile. Yuu smirk

"Don't go in there. If we talk about experience, then i win... Umm... What's your name?"

"I'm Kota Fujiki, Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Kota, I'm Yuu Kannagi" Yuu shakes his hand and notice that he looks younger than him. "How old are you?"

"15. What about you?"

"17"

"You actually look younger. Must be for your hair, it gives that impression"

"I get that a lot" He said. Then a woman stands before them. The woman have long black hair, with bangs that cover her left eye. She has green eyes. She wears a white Fenrir sniper uniform which exposes a large amount of cleavage, and her pants reveal part of her thigh. Yuu try to not stare at her for too long.

"Stand up" She said. Obviously was an order and she wasn't asking. Yuu stand up right away, but Kota didn't understand what was happening in front of them.

"Huh?" He said

"I said, "Stand up!" On your feet!" He stand right away, Kota whisper to Yuu

"You could've told me"

"I think it was pretty obvious"

"I've got a busy day planned, so we'll keep this quick" The woman said. "My name is Tsubaki Amamiya. I am the senior operator here in the Far East, and I'll be your advisor. Your schedule is as follows: a full medical work-up followed by a gamut of physical conditioning. You'll be taught basic combat strategies and tactics, then given a brief overview of God Arcs and armament. Until this moment, God Eater have put their lives on the line to defend you. Now it's your turn to repay them. If you plan on staying alive, every order will be answered and enacted immediately, understood?" She asks but Yuu and Kota didn't answer. "Am i understood?" She asks again

"Yes!" They answer this time

"Better. Now, as to your exams. Let's begin with.. You" She point at Yuu. "Shall we? Orders are to report to Dr Paylor Sakaki's office at 1500 hours. Until then, you're free to tour the facility as you wish. Welcome to Fenrir's Far East Branch, which we affectionately call, "The Den". This is your home now" She said and leave. Yuu looks at Kota, he was still standing like a soldier.

"You can rest now" She said and Kota sits down again and sigh in relieving

"Finally!"

"Yeah... I'll be going now so..."

"Huh? Oh yeah. See you later. Hey, after the medical checkup. How about we train together? It's better than do it alone" Kota asks. Yuu actually didn't want to train with him, or socialize with anyone in the Den but if he wanted to survive, he could at least have a friend. He really needs one.

"Sure. Meet me here in a couple of hours" He walk away. "See you later, Kota"

"Perfect, see yo- He left very quickly"

* * *

Naomi was walking through the hallways of the Veteran Section, she was going back to her room to get some rest. She stands in front of her door and open it, but she was stopped by someone she didn't want to see, Kanon Daiba. And she wasn't alone, Tatsumi O'Mori was with her.

"Naomi, you are back!" Kanon run to her and hug her from behind. Naomi sigh and look at the God Eater.

"Get off me, Kanon. I'm not in the mood" She said and Kanon back away. "What do you want? I'm tired, i just want to sleep and end the day without Anyone" She look at Kanon "Shoot at me in the back"

"Sorry, Kurokami" Said Tatsumi. "I just was wondering if you could take her on a mission. She accepts another solo mission and-"

"No. I just got here and i don't have..." Naomi look at Kanon in the eyes. She was doing it again, she looks at Naomi with puppy eyes. Naomi sigh and close her fist, she was about to hit something. "Fine! But listen to me very carefully. You'll do everything i say, you shoot when i tell you to shoot. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes!" She said with a smile. Naomi looks at Tatsumi and point at him with her finger

"This is the last time i do this. The next time ask a rookie"

"I'm so sorry, Naomi. I have a mission now with another Unit. I would go with her if i don't have missions now but-"

"Save it..." Naomi close her room's door. "If you see Gina, tell her that i will wait for her in the entrance tomorrow. If she wants to be in the Omega Unit, then she needs to talk with me first"

"So it wasn't a joke? She wants to be part of the Unit?"

"I'll most likely turn her down. She's too reckless in occasions" Naomi walk to the elevator and wait for it to reach the floor. "I'm better alone. That Unit is a death trap, Tatsumi"

"You wouldn't say that if Mayushi... Oh, sorry" Tatsumi didn't continue. He was about to step into dangerous territory

"... It's okay. Let's just forget that and continue with our lives" The doors of the elevator open and Naomi enters, but crash with someone. "Sorry, i wasn't looking" She apologize and look at the boy that crashed with her. It was a boy with blonde spicky hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a green Fenrir's standard uniform. He must be new.

"It doesn't matter" Said the boy and look at the hallway. "Where's Dr Sakaki's Office?" The boy asks

"A couple of floors below" Naomi answer. She, Kanon and Tatsumi enter the elevator. The boy stays with them. Tatsumi presses the button to the Laboratory Section so the boy could go to see Sakaki. The group remains quiet for a moment until Kanon start talking with the boy.

"You must be new" She said. "My name is Kanon Daiba"

"It's a pleasure. My name is Yuu Kannagi" He smile at her. Tatsumi introduces himself

"Mine is Tatsumi O'Mori. You can count on me whenever you need my help" He said and everyone looks at Naomi. They were waiting for her to say her name.

"... Naomi Kurokami" She don't usually was in a bad mood. She wanted to give a good impression, but looks like she gives the wrong one. She just wanted to sleep, but Kanon drag her to another mission. "... What kind of God Arc you'll use?" She asks

"When i did the Aptitute Test they said that mine was a New-Type. What does that mean?" He asks. Kanon eyes widen and Tatsumi looks surprised. Naomi looks emotionless, but give him a little smile.

"It means that you will be the envy of the branch" Said Naomi. "At least until another New-Type appears" The doors open and Naomi pushes Yuu away. "This is your floor. Good Luck, New-Type" She winks at him and the doors closed in front of him.

* * *

Yuu was pushed away from the elevator. Naomi was the one that pushes him away. He turns to see her. She winks at him and wish him Good Luck. Yuu was now in the Laboratory Section, It took him at least a minute to find Dr Sakaki's office. It was a door in the end of the hall. He open the door and find two men. One was behind a desk, checking the information of at least four monitors at the same time. The other was standing next to him, wearing a white Fenrir Uniform. Looks like he was waiting for him.

"Didn't expect that" Said the man behind the monitors. "You are here precisely 726 seconds before i anticipated. Interesting"

"I wouldn't say interesting" Said Yuu. "I didn't have anything else to do so i came early"

"Good. I am Paylor Sakaki. Doctor Paylor Sakaki. The Chief of Aragami Tech and R&D. I'm certain we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other over the coming days. Welcome aboard, New-Type" He said and start working again. Yuu didn't say anything and wait for Sakaki to say something. "As you can see, i'm still busy at the moment. Things to do, screen to watch. Uh..." Sakaki turn to the man next to him. "Johaness? Why don't you do your speech-thing and then i'll go"

"Sure. Though, Doctor, I think it is high time you learned to prioritize between work and personal research" Said Johaness and turn to Yuu "Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. I know it is not pleasant. My name is Johannes von Shicksal. I'm the Director of the Far East Branch, reporting directly to Fenrir. Once again, congratulations on your acceptance. I know you shall do great things in your time here"

"Thanks for that, Director" Said Yuu. "I'll do what i can to meet your expectations"

"Don't let the speechifying fool you. He's an ex-tech guy. No doubt the New-Type medical exam is calling to him" Said Sakaki

"A "tech guy"? Do keep in mind that i hung up my lab coat because we have you now, Doctor"

"Once a scientist, always a scientist, Johaness" They were discussing and Yuu was left aside for a moment.

"Perhaps... In any case, if i may return to my speechifying. The Fenrir Corporation has many goals, of which you are now a critical part. Your direct duties, while crucial, are rather simple. You God Eaters hunt down and destroy Aragami and gather their materials" While Johannes talks to Yuu, Sakaki talks to himself about the data in the monitors

"I already know that, Sir. If you don't mind, can you tell me something that i don't know?" Yuu asks

"Very well. Every material you gather will help to maintain the Aegis Proyect. This Proyect will defend humanity and our utopia. A fortress at sea, impregnable to Aragami assault, located near the deepest part of the Sea of Japan" Johaness explain "Once the final phase of the project is complete, humanity will be able to live in peace again, free from these monsters-" Dr Sakaki talk too loud. Johannes yell at him. "Paylor! I am trying to teach him something!"

"Oh, right! Hehe... Sorry, sorry. It's just these readings, they're beyond our wildest hopes!" Said Sakaki. Johannes turns to Yuu again and keep with his speech.

"Then it seems the future of humanity is in good hands. You will do us proud. And on that note, i shall place you in the Doctor's hands and take my leave. Paylor, be sure to send the results" He said and leave. Sakaki keeps writing in the computer for a couple of seconds until he talk to Yuu.

"I believe we're ready to begin. Go ahead and lie down on the bed. As the exam begins you will feel a bit drowsy. I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you awaken, you'll be in your own room"

* * *

The next day Naomi wake up before the alarm does. She gets up from the bed and do a little exercise. Yesterday she went with Kanon on a mission, luckly Kanon didn't shoot at her. It was because Kanon was afraid of Naomi at that point. Before the mission start, Naomi threat her and told her that she will make her life a living hell if she shoots her in the back again. The mission finish quickly, Kanon only shoot when Naomi told her to shoot. When they were back, Naomi went straight to her room and fall to the bed, she didn't have dinner or eat anything. After her morning exercises, Naomi take a quick bath, get dressed and went to the cafeteria. Once there, she takes a coffee from the bar and sit down on a free table. She drinks the coffee, it was extremely hot, but she didn't care at all. In front of her appear one of her friends and team members from the Fist Unit, Lindow. She sighs and let him sit next to her, like she always do.

"Coffee?" He asks

"Beer?" She point at the can on Lindow's hand.

"Maybe"

"... At least i'm not the one that's babysitting you" She keeps drinking her coffee. "The Director told me that i will stay with the First Unit for a while. There are no missions for my Unit. Looks like the big ones are hiding from me"

"I understand them. You are really ruthless when it comes to killing Aragamis"

"I don't think that ruthless is the word. Evil, maybe" Naomi leaves the cup of coffee on the table. "Anyway. There are new recruits, aren't they? The Director told me. He wants me to help you in showing them how to survive out there"

"Yes, i taught one of them the basics yesterday, Sakuya also had a mission with them and Soma had one with the New Type, and... well, you heard about it?" Lindow whisper. He didn't want to get any attention from the others in the cafeteria.

"Heard about what?"

"Eric is dead" He said. Naomi knew at least three Erics in the branch. One was a janitor and the other two were God Eaters.

"You mean Eric der Vogelweid? That Eric?" Lindow nodded. "Damn... What kill him?"

"An Ogretail"

"... Are you kidding me, right?" Naomi knew him. Eric wasn't the best God Eater but he knew how to defend himself... "I don't know what to say about that"

"You don't look sad"

"I didn't know him enough, that's why. We did talk from time to time, but nothing more" Naomi take her cup and drink the rest of her coffee. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I will prepare for work. I have a feeling that this will be a long day"

"Well, looks like i'm not the only one" Said Lindow. "See you later, Leader" Naomi nodded and walk away from the cafeteria and went straight to the entrance, she talks to Hibari about her first mission. Looks like she had the mission with the new recruits in the Wailing Plains, just a group of Ogretails were in the area. Something easy. Naomi told Hibari that she will be there, waiting for the recruits. Naomi went to the hangar and grab her God Arc. Every time she picks it up, a lot of memories returns to her, Happy memories, bad memories and the worst... She sighs and swing the blade.

"Let's get to work..."

* * *

Yuu and Kota arrived to the Wailing Plains. They were going to hunt Ogretails with another member of the First Unit. While they were walking, Kota starts a conversation. Yuu don't talk to much, but Kota was a nice guy to talk to. It's been only a day and a half and Kota was now his friend, sort of.

"Are you alright? You know, about yesterday..." Said Kota. Yesterday, Yuu had a mission with Soma and Eric. As soon he steps in, Eric was killed by an Ogretail in front of him. Yuu was a little shocked, but he recover quickly. It wasn't the first time he saw someone dying in front of him and it won't be the last. Yuu didn't say a word until they reach the safe point. The place where God Eater gather before starting a mission.

"I'm fine, Kota. Life goes on, we have to keep going... Now, let's focus on this mission" Yuu look around. "We were having a mission with someone else?"

"Yep, but i don't see anyone else around" Said Kota. Someone touches Kota's shoulder and he jumps away. He turns around to see a girl with long white hair, purple eyes and a scar on her left cheek. She was wearing a black overcoat with the logo of Fenrir on her back, underneath the overcoat she wears a long sleeve blue shirt with a black tie loosened, gray pants and black boots. She had a piece of paper in her left hand and her God Arc in the right. The God Arc was an Old Model with a strong blade and shield. Yuu recognize the girl, he met her in the elevator yesterday.

"Did i scare you?" She asks and laugh a little. "It's the first time i scare someone, especially a boy"

"N-No, you didn't scare me. I was acting" Kota was lying, she scares him.

"Yeah, right" The girl look at the paper and look at them, she recognizes Yuu and smile at him. "Alright guys, today i'll take you under my wing for a couple of hours. My name is Naomi Kurokami, Captain of the Omega Unit. Now i'm assisting the First Unit for a while, so you'll see me a lot around the Den" Naomi point at Yuu. "I already know you, so..." She then points at Kota and look at the papers. "You are Kota Fujiki, am I right?"

"Yes" He answers. "Can i ask you a question?" Naomi nodded. "What's the Omega Unit?"

"Mmmm, Let's just say that it's a Unit that hunt big Aragamis... Really big and dangerous Aragamis. The Omega Unit is a Special Unit with only that duty"

"So, only the best God Eaters are part of that Unit?" Kota asks

"Exactly... Although, for the moment is only me in the Unit. Let's change the subject" Naomi changes her expression from happy to serious in a second. "For the next hour, your asses belong to me. You are going to do what i say, without questioning anything at all" Naomi walk toward Kota until she was at only mere centimeters of his face. "So, when i say attack, you attack. When i say retreat, you retreat. When i say "leave me here", you'll leave without me... and When i say Don't die, you better don't die. Because i'll drag your soul back to your body. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Sir, yes, sir" Said Kota. Naomi looks at Yuu.

"I understand"

"Perfect" Naomi smile and walk away from Kota. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Now, in this area, there's a group of Ogretails. Your mission is to kill all of them. I'll be watching you from here. If something goes wrong, i'll interfere... Oh, and before i forget" Kota and Yuu watch her while she stab her God Arc in the ground. "There's a Vajra in the area too"

"A Vajra?!" Yuu asks. "That must be a joke"

"No, look for yourself" She pointed at the west. Yuu look at the direction and saw a Vajra walking near a building. He was near the group of Ogretails. "Your mission is to kill the Ogretails. Ignore the Vajra, even if the tiger tries to kill you, focus on the small Aragamis"

"Shouldn't we focus on the main threat here?" Kota asks and Naomi sighs.

"Just go for the Ogretails, you'll understand soon. And remember, if things go wrong, i'll interfere... If things go from bad to a living nightmare, i'll get you two out of here" She said and sit in the ground. "Start the mission" She pointed at the Aragamis. Kota and Yuu look each other and walk toward the Ogretails while Naomi only watch. She saw Yuu's God Arc. As a New-Type, he had a long Blade, a Assault Gun and a Buckler Shield. His God Arc is composed by A Death Scythe, a Gattling Gun and Yang Shield. Yuu is going to use his blade while Kota stays behind and shoot at the Ogretails that try to attack Yuu.

Naomi pays attention to every move they made. Yuu jump at them and defeat them with only three blows, Yuu went straight to the eyes, leaving them blind and then slash them until they fall to the ground. Yuu was fast, but careless. Kota shoot with incredible precision, but he lacks speed. He concentrates too much in one objective before pulling the trigger. Naomi saw talent on them, but they still have a long way. First, they need to understand that they can die every time they go outside on a mission. Now they are training, but once they are outside, alone, they need to be quick and careful of their actions. Think before they act.

Naomi was in deep thought when the Vajra decides to join the party. Yuu and Kota kills most of the Ogretails, as soon the Vajra appeared, the Ogretails run away from him. The Vajra didn't chase them, instead focus on the humans in front of him. Kota shoots at him without a second thought while Yuu try the same tactic he's been using. He went straight to the eyes of the tiger, but the monster has a surprise for them. He roar and the area surrounding him was filled with electricity, the Vajra jump at Kota and launch thunders everywhere. Yuu was hit by those thunder and fall to the ground, Kota barely dodge them. The Vajra then pushes Kota away with his paw and send him to the wall of one of the few buildings of the area.

The Vajra went straight at Kota, ready to kill him. Kota cover himself with his arms, seeking protection. Then Naomi appears to stop the battle. She steps between the Vajra and Kota, She raises her God Arc and stab it right in the Vajra's face before he could lay a fang on Kota. The Aragami almost falls to the ground, but was trying to withstand the pain. Unfortunately for him, Naomi steps on him and take out her God Arc, only stab him again and then rip his lower jaw. The Aragami let out a big roar before closing his eyes and falling on Naomi's feet. Kota saw the whole thing, she defeats a Vajra in a matter of seconds. Naomi extracts the core and help Kota to stand up.

"Are you alright?" She asks and Kota nodded. "I told you to only attack the Ogretails, and that i was going to interfere if things go wrong" Naomi walk to Yuu and help him to stand up too. Yuu was a little shocked by the hit of electricity he just received. "Take your time" Naomi takes out a watch from the pocket of her overcoat.

"H-Hey, how did you do it?" Kota asks. "You just kill it without any difficulty. How?"

"I'm on another level, Kota. You need to train and learn more about the Aragamis if you want to do what i just did... And maybe a little more of muscle" Naomi pat Kota's hat. "Let's go for now. Mission complete, guys. The next time i expect that you follow my orders"


	3. Hiatus

_**This is actually a little message for all the followers and those who first read the story. I'll leave this message in the other stories. I'll focus in the stories that i'm about to finish and those that i first publish. In the case of the stories that are only 4 or five chapter long, i'll leave them in a hiatus until i finish the others. Sorry, but lately between the job, my thesis and other obligations i can't keep up with all the stories that i'm writing, that's why i'm writing this for all of my followers. I'll be focusing on the stories that are about to end and then focus in the rest. For example, the stories of X-men and Avenger will be in hiatus, the same goes for Persona and God Eater.**_

 _ **Don't worry, it won't be that long. I hope not. It will be a couple of month or a year at worst. I'm sure you all understand this. The stories that don't have this message will be the ones that i'm going to finish. Sorry about all the trouble.**_

 _ **Until the next time :D**_


End file.
